Magnetic Battle (Part 1)
You've seen Rapper fought Shock in Shocking Battle. Now it's time for Spark to meet his brother the lord of magnetism. This is gonna be the fiercest battle for Spark yet! Characters *Spark *Magnus (antagonist) *Ryle *Shock (mentioned) *Rapper (mentioned) Transcript (Spark is walking at the street with katana) Spark: Hmmm. I wonder what should I do? (Soon magnetic energy starts to shake to ground) Spark: What the? (Magnet balls appear and approaches at Spark) Spark: Oh shi-! (Spark slices through the magnet balls and they explode behind) Spark: What the hell was that!? (A chuckle is heard) Spark: (sees more magnet balls) Shit. (The magnet balls charge at Spark) Spark: Great. (Spark dodges the magnet balls as they approach right back at him) (Spark jumps to a building and evades the manget balls) (The magnet balls charge at him with enough velocity to strike Spark) (Spark dodges each magnet ball as they explode) Spark: Who the fuck is throwing these!? (a magnet spear appears the charge at Spark) Spark: Your kidding. (Soon more magnet spears appear at charge at Spark) (Spark evades the magnet spears and runs at rooftop to rooftop) (Spark sees one of the magnet spears coming right at him as he deflects it to the other causing them to explode) Spark: Alright, who the hell did that!? (A crimson figures floats down to Spark slowly clapping) ???: Well done, well done hybrid. Spark: Who the hell are you? ???: Who am I? I am known as Magnus. Spark: Magnus? Magnus: I am the lord of all magnetism and gravity. Spark: I can see that. Magnus: I am also the older brother. Shock, the lord of lightning. Spark: Shock? I never heard of him before. Magnus: Is that so? Too bad you'll be obliterated die. (Spark prepares to fight) (Magnus fires at magnet balls at Spark from every direction) (Spark dodges the magnet balls Magnus fired) (Magnus charges a magnet spear and throws it as Spark) (Spark notices the magnet spear as he deflects it back with his katana) (Magnus charges a magnet reflector as the spear deflect back to Spark) Spark: Oh shi- (The spear hits Spark as it explodes leaving large smoke) Magnus: (sees through the smoke) ..... (The smoke blows itself away as it reveals Spark unscathed guarded by his buster sword) Spark: Is that all you got? Magnus: ...Bravo.. However. (Magnus uses attraction to snatch the buster sword away from Spark) Spark: What the hell!? (Magnus uses replusion to charge the buster sword back at Spark) (Spark dodges right before his buster sword strikes him as he punches it to the grounds leaving rubble) Spark: Is that all you got!? (Magnus right back at Spark and kicks Spark away from him to as he lands leaving rubble) Magnus: You got talent kid. I like it. Spark: Oh fuck you Fagnus. Magnus: Oh please like a little insult will piss me off. Spark: Damn! (speaks in head) Theres gotta be a weakness here! (Magnus charges magnet balls and fire them behing them at Spark) (Spark charges at Magnus as he dodges them) Spark: (speaks in head) Almost there... (Spark starts to run at supersonic speed) (Magnus charges multiple magnet spears and throws them at Spark) (Spark goes through the magnet spears as he gets close to him and srikes him) (Magnus uses his magnet shield blocking Spark's punches) Magnus: Really, I can handle that. (Spark keep punching Magnus' shield as each blocked strike cause a building to rupture) Spark: (keeps puching) C'mon! (Magnus keeps using his magnet sheild until he's overheated) Magnus: Rrgh! (Magnus blows Spark away unleashing an explosive wave) (Mangus then pants) (A punch knocks Magnus through six buildings) Spark: (notices) Ryle! Ryle: (shows up) Great, another villain. Spark: This guy told me that he's Shock brother. Ryle: No shit. (prepares to fight) (Magnus breaks away from some rubble) Magnus: (pissed) Rrgh! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN!!! Spark: (prepares to fight) Alright! Time for the real thing! (Magnus levitates into the air as his eyes turn blue and unleashes all of his power) Magnus: NOW I WILL SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER!!! Spark: Where's Rapper when you need him. (TO BE CONTINUED) Category:Episodes